


Always You

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And then Wincest, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Schmoop, Swesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt: About the episode <i>It's a terrible life</i> (4x17), a What if which sees Sam and Dean staying at their works as operator and manager, and then they start going out...<br/>Challenge: Wccs Secret Santa 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> It's also on [LJ.](http://norawj2.livejournal.com/)

 

Dean can’t keep his mind off Wesson, from the call center down there.

The first time Dean sees him, they are in a lifter. The path from ground floor to top floor is pretty long, thirteen floors to get to his office, and most of the times Wesson is there. 

The first morning, Dean is heading back to ground floor to get home, when a six foot four giant walks in, lifter empty except for the two of them.

The stranger fixes him with a strange, intense gaze, and Dean feels uncomfortable, almost like he could unwrap him and do with him whatever he liked. 

Almost like he knows him to the core. 

He looks away, upset, at his questions, and at the next stop of the lifter he gets out, even though it’s not ground floor. He doesn’t like the way that guy was looking at him, or talking to him. He doesn’t like being too exposed anyway, in every situation, and that isn’t an exception. 

Too bad the next day they meet again.

***

After killing that poltergeist, Dean feels like he’s known Wesson for all his life. He couldn’t explain it, there isn’t much to say except that they _salted and burned a remain and got away with that_ , except that _ghosts were_ really _real and fuck it was all too fucked up to even bother explaining_. There were coordinated, they were _a team_ , somehow, and here they are, very much alive and laughing over the whole crazy-ass thing.

Better, here he is, racking his brain over how much he had like the whole thing.

***

It’s three days later when Wesson first ask him out – mid-morning break, he’s still working through an important sale, and his cell phone beeps. 

Dean has all the reasons in the world to believe he’s a straight-a guy, so he just scoffs at the text and changes subject.

It doesn’t stop his mind to start thinking about it, though. 

***

They don’t talk about it for the next couple of weeks, because you know, they’re dudes, and dudes don’t have chick-flick moments.

They still hang out, at pubs or at each other’s house, but they don’t call them dates, not once.

It’s not like they don’t address them as dates in their minds, though.

The whole effect is maybe softened by the fact that they see each other every evening, but they know, deep down, that it’s all just a prelude to something bigger.

They just don’t acknowledge it.

***

The first time they go out as a couple, Dean is already high. Not drunk, just a tiny bit dizzy. The kind of dizzy that you just need to be when you’re being asked out by your fitted coworker-ish.

Dean needs it because he can’t stand the thought of going out with a male partner – of going out with his partner in crime. After a life spent chasing off ladies, it all seems a bloody big change, one that would bring nothing but troubles.

So he drinks a couple of shots, washes his teeth and straightens, ready to face Sam and his easiness — God it’s so damn easy to get along with him, every single freakin’ time.

Dean wonders why does _he_ have to be that fucked up to not say no to him, not even once in a damn while.

All his questionings disappear when he sees him.

***

Maybe he likes Sam. 

He has this thought when he comes back from the fifth time they have a proper date. 

He’s so likeable and ironic and smart and understanding and sexy and he smells so nice—

Maybe he likes Sam.

***

The first time they kiss, it all feels right. Like it’s only the next step for them – like it’s the _only_ right next step for them.

It happens quietly, one moment they’re laughing at the new year, praying that there would be a promotion for Sam or an increase of their salary or more days off, and the next one they’re on each other’s lips, breath far too heavy with alcohol and need and lust and affection to notice it’s happening before it actually does.

***

The next day, Dean freaks out. 

He doesn’t call Sam all day, trying not to think about it, trying to blame the alcohol instead of _what’s really to blame_. Trying to find an excuse for it.

It’s not a long lasting thing, of course. Sam texts him at midnight, asking him out.

Dean replies the next minute.

***

When Sam gets it, things go sideways. 

He starts pointing out all the reasons why they’re already a couple, and that upsets Dean so much he doesn’t reply him for the whole next four days.

He just misses him so damn much, though, so he calls him on the fifth day and apologizes.

***

When Dean gets it, things don’t change.

He don’t acknowledge the epiphany, he just keeps on texting Wesson and going out with him, and laughing with him and leaning towards him – he notices it that much, thank you.

He keeps on crashing at his house and Sam keeps on crashing at his, and everything’s fine.

He just looks at Sam’s lips a tiny bit longer, he just lingers on his arms or shoulders or legs just a bit more. 

It’s nothing, really. It’ll pass.

Except it doesn’t.

***

When they first have sex, it’s not what they imagined it would be.

It isn’t rough, it isn’t quick, it isn’t some sort of weird lust explosion destined to pass as quickly as it comes.

They savor every moment of it, relishing in the aftermath like there’s no other thing besides the two of them. There really isn’t.

By the time they’re done, it hurts too much to even let go of one another.

It is just the only possible next step for them, really.

***

They move to Dean’s house.

From time to time, they still hunt things.

It’s random actually, sometimes they find strange deaths on the newspaper, call themselves off from work, and leave to try and save people.

They bonded that way – it isn’t something they can forget.

***

When Zacariah shows up, they’ve been together for more than a year. 

It affects them so much, to come to know they’re brothers, that it’s only when he puts their memories back on they actually believe him.

***

They don’t even talk about it for weeks.

They struggles so damn hard to keep quiet, but they wouldn’t let a word out of their mouth about the subject.

Of all the rules they’ve broken, incest seems way too big of a rule to even consider the possibility of breaking it. They come back to their previous lives, struggling with the Apocalypse and the whole fucked up situation, without even mentioning that year.

They just can’t.

***

They keep count of the days, though. 

They can’t explain why – they just do it.

It’s hard to admit they miss what they had when their lives weren’t Sam and Dean Winchester’s. It’s even harder to admit it to others, even if it’s the other one – especially when it’s the other one.

Sam admits it to himself a month later; Dean admits it a month and half later.

Both of them don’t talk about it for two months. It’s kinda difficult.

It’s definitely the most difficult thing they’ve ever done.

***

It’s only a week after two months of being back that something happens. 

Something like being too drunk to even care that they’re brothers, something like the whole world falling apart, something like not having enough time to do whatever they would want to.

Something like kissing and groping and touching so desperately – like there’s no tomorrow, and hell, it may even be like it.

***

They don’t care. 

They don’t care they’re brothers, they don’t care the world’s ending, they don’t care the Apocalypse is there.

All they care about is each other, and there’s nothing in the world that would ever modify that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Sara ♥


End file.
